2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Garfield)
The 2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a near average season. 14 Tropical cyclones formed in this season, 13 of those intensified into named storms, with 8 hurricanes and 3 major hurricanes. Despite the low activity compared to 2017 and 2019, the 2018 season would be just as deadly and damaging as the seasons around it. Persistent SAL in the main development region kept development lower this year. There were several notable systems this year. Alberto formed in May, and clipped Venezuela. Hurricane Chris was a very strong and long lasting hurricane with fairly low land impact. In September, Hurricane Florence struck Texas as a category 3 hurricane, Hurricane Helene struck the east coast, and Hurricane Isaac struck Louisiana at category 2 intensity. In October, Hurricane Leslie became a powerful annular hurricane that killed 50 people in Haiti. In November, Hurricane Michael struck Nova Scotia as a category 1 hurricane. ImageSize = width:750 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/05/2017 till:28/05/2017 color:TS text:"Alberto (TS)" from:06/07/2017 till:10/07/2017 color:TS text:"Beryl (TS)" from:13/08/2017 till:04/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Chris (C4)" from:22/08/2017 till:26/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Debby (C1)" from:24/08/2017 till:28/08/2017 color:TS text:"Ernesto (TS)" from:02/09/2017 till:09/09/2017 color:C3 text:"Florence (C3)" from:05/09/2017 till:10/09/2017 color:TS text:"Gordon (TS)" from:11/09/2017 till:16/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Helene (C1)" from:25/09/2017 till:02/10/2017 color:C2 text:"Isaac (C2)" barset:break from:26/09/2017 till:28/09/2017 color:TS text:"Joyce (TS)" from:03/10/2017 till:05/10/2017 color:TD text:"Eleven (TD)" from:04/10/2017 till:08/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Kirk (C1)" from:15/10/2017 till:23/10/2017 color:C4 text:"Leslie (C4)" from:02/11/2017 till:08/11/2017 color:C1 text:"Michael (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alberto In mid-May, a rare tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. Initially not expected to develop due to shear in the area, the wave remained disorganized. As it approached the Leeward Islands, shear lessened, and the system had a chance to develop. Tropical Depression One was declared late on May 28, and it became Alberto the next afternoon. Modest intensification went underway. The NHC posted Tropical Storm Warnings in Venezuela, a very rare occurrence. Alberto made landfall there on May 27, and lost most of its convection soon after. Alberto dissipated the next day. Tropical Storm Beryl After a very inactive June, a low pressure area formed on June 30th. Generally favorable conditions would allow for gradual organization of this system. On July 3, the system blew up in organization, and almost became a Tropical Depression that day. However, it quickly diminished, and was no longer expected to develop. However, shear became practically nonexistent on July 6, and convection blossomed over the system, and Tropical Depression Two was declared that day. That evening it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Beryl. Initially expected to cross over Florida, a low formed and pushed it north. On July 10, Beryl made landfall near Alabama, with 45 mph winds. It dissipated that evening, with only light impacts. Hurricane Chris Main Article: Hurricane Chris On August 11, a Tropical Wave moved off the coast of Africa. It organized into a Tropical Depression on August 13, and became Chris that evening. Slow development was expected as the storm was in a somewhat favorable environment. Chris became a hurricane on August 16, when a low-level eye and hurricane force winds were found by recon. Chris than weakened back to a Tropical Storm, and was expected to dissipate. Than, in a rather infamous plight, the primary satellite for the atlantic stopped producing video for several days. Despite this, the NHC was able to track the storm using coordinate. They had no clue about Chris's intensity though, and they thought it was a weak tropical storm. A recon jet was flown out to the system on August 20, and instead of a 40-50 mph Tropical Storm, they found major hurricane force winds, and confirmed Chris had been strengthening the whole time. Following this incident, other satellites had snapped images for the NHC while the satellite was down, and a very well defined outflow and a prominent eye was visible. Chris was upgraded to a major hurricane on August 20. It then passed through the Lesser Antilles as a category 3, causing moderate damage. Shortly after exiting, Chris achieved peak intensity, with winds of 150 mph and a pressure of 921 mbar, one of the lowest pressures for a C4 in recent history. Chris then weaved between Bermuda and the United States, generating some rip currents. Chris than weakened as waters became colder, and Chris sped east, and was declared Post-tropical on September 4. Hurricane Debby On August 21, a Tropical Wave exited the coast of Africa. Modest development was in agreement, as conditions were favorable. A Tropical Depression formed on August 22. The Depression did not intensify into Debby until August 24, as shear was present in the area. Debby than rapidly intensified and reached a peak of 80 mph, before weakening. Debby was declared a post tropical cyclone on August 26. Debby caused some rain in Cape Verde. Tropical Storm Ernesto A low pressure area showed signs of tropical cyclone formation on August 23. Shockingly, a Tropical Depression was found the next day, and it quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Ernesto. Ernesto intensified at a fast pace, and developed an eye feature. It was than predicted to become a hurricane, but it underwent some kind of eyewall replacement cycle, making it the first non-hurricane on record to undergo this. Ernesto weakened to a depression as it moved north, but was a storm again by the next advisory. Hurricane Warnings were posted in New England, as hurricane status was expected as Ernesto intensified. However, Ernesto never went beyond 60 mph, and struck Long Island at this intensity, causing some damage. Ernesto's circulation rapidly dissipated over land, and it dissipated on August 27. Hurricane Florence A well-defined Tropical Wave exited the coast of Africa. It moved through the Tropical Atlantic with no further development. In the caribbean, it began to organize. Tropical Depression Six was declared on September 2, and it had become a Tropical Storm by the next advisory. Florence moved northwest, and became a hurricane on September 4. It then made landfall on Cuba with 80 mph winds on September 5, causing moderate to slight damage. Initially, Florence was supposed to remain weak, due to SAL in the Gulf of Mexico. However, by the time it entered the Gulf, the NHC noted Florence's "Stunning" organization, and the SAL was not able to entrain in the circulation, which allowed for further intensification. Florence developed a well-defined eye and reached 115 mph winds, prompting the NHC to upgrade Florence to the second major hurricane on September 7. Hurricane Warnings were posted in Texas as Florence approached. On September 8, Florence made landfall on Texas with winds of 120 mph, the strongest landfall since Hurricane Ike 10 years before. Florence caused much more damage than anticipated, totalling in at about $6 Billion. Florence soon weakened, and moved northeast across the central United States, dumping heavy rain on states as far as Michigan. Florence's last advisory was issued on September 9. Tropical Storm Gordon A low pressure area formed on September 3, and organized into a TD on September 5. The TD was originally supposed to reach hurricane intensity and possibly hit Cuba, but the system moved west instead, and struck Nicaragua. The system stayed over land for 3 days, maintaining convection despite being forecast to dissipate. The system moved into the Bay of Campeche on September 8, and the NHC noted the possibility of a named storm forming. Tropical Storm Gordon was declared on September 9, and it peaked at that advisory, as Gordon moved ashore in Mexico soon after. Gordon's circulation dissipated on September 10, and would contribute to Hurricane Fabio in the East Pacific. Despite the fact Gordon caused $105 Million in damage and killed 70 people, Gordon's name was not retired. Hurricane Helene A weak Tropical Wave began to become defined as it passed north of the Lesser Antilles. The wave was monitored for development. On September 11, Tropical Depression Eight formed, and it became Helene that evening. Unpredicted rapid intensification ensued, and Helene was upgraded to a strong Category 1 hurricane, with winds of 90 mph. Helene made landfall at this intensity in South Carolina on September 13. Helene did not weaken below hurricane intensity over the east coast, which could possibly be the brown ocean effect, and this did contribute to the storm's severe damage. This was considered the Carolinas worst Hurricane since Hurricane Matthew in 2016, and similar amounts of surge were recorded. Helene moved out to sea on September 16, and weakened to a TS. It quickly became post-tropical. Due to this storm's high cost, Helene's name was retired. Hurricane Isaac Isaac caused the most American deaths in one storm since Hurricane Sandy in 2012. It originated from a Tropical Wave that moved off Africa's coast on September 14. It failed to organize in the Tropical Atlantic, and entered the Caribbean. A recon jet found a closed circulation, and TD Nine was declared on September 25. It intensified into Tropical Storm Isaac by the next advisory. Originally supposed to rapidly intensify into a major hurricane and move into Mexico, Isaac's intensification was slower, but at a stable pace. Isaac attained hurricane status on September 27. Isaac would stall at 85 mph until it made landfall on the Yucatan penninsula. Isaac then moved north, into the Gulf of Mexico. Isaac became a category 2 hurricane, and eventually hurricane warnings were posted in Louisiana and Alabama. Louisiana Governor John Edwards stated "Leave now. This is like Isaac 2012, but worse." On September 29, Isaac struck Louisiana as a strong category 2 hurricane. This would prove to be Louisiana's worst hurricane since Gustav, as it caused unprecedented amounts of damage and surge. Isaac caused $15.8 Billion in Louisiana alone, putting it among some of the costliest atlantic hurricanes on record. Isaac moved north, and was declared post tropical as it entered Michigan, on October 2. The severe impacts of this storm caused the retirement of Isaac's name. Tropical Storm Joyce A minimal Tropical Depression formed from a tropical wave on September 26. It was upgraded to Joyce soon after. Despite forecasts brought Joyce to hurricane intensity, strong shear kept Joyce weak. Joyce dissipated on September 28. Joyce peaked on September 27, with 50 mph winds. Tropical Depression Eleven A low pressure area organized into TD Eleven on October 3, and was forecast to become a named storm. However, the system's proximity to land kept it below Storm strength. The system struck Florida on October 5, and dissipated that day. Eleven's impacts were limited to rainfall in Florida. Hurricane Kirk A low pressure area in the Gulf Stream became a Tropical Depression on October 4, and quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Kirk. Kirk moved northeast, and was expected to peak at 60 mph. However, limited shear and lukewarm waters allowed for intensification. Kirk became a hurricane on October 7, and peaked soon after with winds of 85 miles per hour. Kirk than weakened, and became extratropical on October 8. Kirk caused very heavy rainfall in Canada and Newfoundland due to its large rainbands, but otherwise impacts were few. Hurricane Leslie A rare October Tropical Wave became a Tropical Depression on October 15. It quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Leslie, the 12th named storm of the season. Leslie intensified quickly in the oddly favorable Tropical Atlantic, and became a major hurricane on October 17. A huge storm system generated by Leslie would cause torrential rains in Haiti, killing 50. Leslie moved to the northwest, and peaked on October 18, as a category 4 with 140 mph winds. Leslie then took on annular characteristics. Leslie entered cooler waters on October 20, as the storm's eye became clouded. Leslie curved out to sea, and was declared post tropical on October 23. Hurricane Michael A low pressure area formed north of the Bahamas on October 30. It slowly, but gradually organized, and became a Depression on November 2. Soon after, Tropical Storm Michael was declared. Michael moved due north, slowly intensifying. On November 5, a recon jet found a well-defined eye and hurricane force winds. Michael was upgraded to a hurricane because of this. Oddly warm waters allowed Michael to attain peak intensity on November 6, with 85 mph winds. On November 7, Michael made landfall on the western tip of Nova Scotia at peak intensity, causing moderate damage totalling to around $170 million. Michael curved to the west and became post-tropical. The Canadian representative requested the retirement of Michael at the WMO the next year, but it was declined. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2018 USD. Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2018. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2018 season. This is the same list used for the 2024 season. Retirement On April 25, 2019, at the 41st session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Florence, Helene, and Isaac. And Nadine from List #4, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The names will be replaced with Frieda, Hope, Iggy, And Nora for the 2024 season. Name List for 2024 Category:Garfield's Atlantic Seasons